Goode High, a monster itself
by Aurora Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Percy Jackson, his twin sister, Annabeth, and his friends are trying to get past highschool, with its talons of drama wedged deep into their skin. with problems along the way, will they make it? in the POV of Percy, Aurora, Annabeth. please read and review! rated T. all rights go to Rick Riordan except for my OC's.
1. Aurora returns

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction, so please read and review, and I will try to make this great! All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

Aurora's P.O.V.

I threw the alarm at the wall with violent force, breaking the clock and shattering the glass on the front. Screws and wheels flew everywhere, and I sighed at the little whole in the wall.

_gods, I really hate things that make noise. _I groan as I get up from the crappy bed, the stab wound on my back fully healed, but plenty sore. _what to wear…what to wear. _I look through my suitcase. I was in san Francisco for three months on a quest for the gods, and I had just move back to New York. I haven't moved into my home yet, cause no one knew I was here, and I wanted to surprise them by going to Goode high, cause a lot of demigods go there. Out of the bag I choose a pair of black skinny jeans with holes from, guess what? Yeah, monsters. I put on my black sweatshirt with the words " JACKSON CAPTAIN OF THE GIRLS SWIMMING TEAM" on the back. I threw on my black combat boots and stuffed two daggers in each.

Now you are probably wondering why I am wearing all black and think I am a daughter of Hades. I would never be that and never want to be. Plus, you probably got from earlier about the Jackson girls swimming team thing that I am a daughter of Poseidon. Percy's twin sister, to be exact. Its just that Greek fire ruined most of my clothes( long story). My long, messy straight black hair was pulled into it's regular French braid, and annoying wisps of hair falling onto my face.

I stuff my school supplies into my backpack and glance at my anti-monster phone and curse to myself. School starts at 7:40 and it was 7:30. I grab my skateboard and hurry out the hotel door.

LINE BREAK_

I walk up the stone steps that lead to Goode High School. Great. Just great. The last I went to this school, I was suspended for 2 weeks for saving people from a minotaur. Yeah, talk about ungrateful mortals. I enter the huge school and am greeted by slamming lockers, loud ass kids, clicking heels, people sucking each others faces off, and teachers talking. Yeah. You get the picture. I walk into what seems to be the office and go up to one of the front desk ladies.

" hello, I'm new here, and I was wondering where I get my schedule" I ask her politely. Better to get her on my good side. She peers at me through her old lady glasses, then smilies.

" Right here dear. What's your name sweetie?"

" Aurora Jackson" she looks back at me and removes her glasses. You don't happen to be percy Jackson's sibling are you?"

" I'm actually his twin ma'am" she chuckles softly to herself.

" another trouble maker child of poseidon" she hands me a piece of paper and I squint at her in shock. " would you like me to read it for you?" she asks me. I finally see her name tag and try with all my might to read that also. She shes my line of sight." my name is Mrs. De Lange, Aurora. I'm not a demigod, but can see through the mist." Mrs. De Lange reads my schedule. " Advanced Mathematics unit 12, period 1 with Mrs. Harris, Band with Mr. Sensor, P.E. with coach hedge, then lunch, and English with your step dad Paul, Marine biology with Mr. Lario, and Greek 101 with Mrs. Quimberly"

" oh my gods thank you for doing that Mrs. De Lange. I gotta go, but I will visit you sometime soon" I give her a small wave and head out the door. Behind me, I hear Mrs. De Lange laugh.

" have a good day Aurora"

LINE BREAK_

**I know that was a pretty sucky chapter but I promise to you all that I will make it better with future chapters and will be updating on Friday. Tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Dark Dodge-ball

**ATTENTION! Hey guys! This is my new chapter, and hope you enjoy it! I made Aurora seem like a helpless girl, but please don't think that because she is actually the most dangerous demigod out there. Read and review! Oh, and did I mention that she went to this school before? She doesn't. that was a different school, so she has never been to Goode High.**

AURORA'S POV

As I walk through the halls, people stare at me in shock, and press themselves in their lockers as I glare at them. They start to whisper and point, witch gets me really angry. _keep your cool Aurora, they cant figure out that your eyes glow._ I see my locker and spin the lock, setting the right combination. It pops open, and I see there is a backpack and textbooks on the shelves. _huh. _my hand grabs a loose paper and read the name. _bannaeth? No, that cant be right. Damn dyslexia! _I try again. _oh! Annabeth! That can explain all the advanced math and owl necklaces._ I shove my skateboard and backpack inside and slam the door. _unnecessary? Yeah, but its fun doing it. _I walk to mathematics' advanced.

LINEBREAK_

I walk into the class room and look around. Huge posters of numbers hung on the wall, one side of the class from had a long counter with papers stacked high. There was a old fashioned chalk board-

"AURORA!" Some one yelled in my ear, then I was tackled from behind, but luckily I didn't lose balance. I turn my head and see a wave of blonde curls._ Annabeth!_

" Annabeth, can you_ get off me please?" _she hops off my back and hugs me, and I hug her back.

" how have you been! We were so worried about you! After you stopped IM'ing us….." she trails off, and I quickly change the subject, wanting to skip that part that I have narrowly missed on my mission.

" yeah well, Romans attacked me, well, I should say _Octavian _and his puny but powerful followers. And I'm here now!" I spread my arms wide, and Annabeth laughs. The 30 second bell rings and Annabeth looks at me.

" well, we better get to out seats," she lowers her voice. " in the back of the room, there's and empty seat by _you-know-who_" I glare at her playfully as she wiggles her eyebrows. By _you-know-who,_ she means Ben, my best friend that I met two summers ago and have been hanging out ever since. I guess you could say I had a crush him, but do NOT tell anyone that or I will find you.

I head toward the back as Annabeth said and she a boy with black hair sitting hunched over, looking out at the water pounding on the window with a sad expression in his eyes, as if one of those things reminded him of something. His hand was fiddling with a charm on his camp Half-Blood bracelet, the glowing beautiful sun that I gave him before I left. Now I know that you are wondering why the son of the sun has black hair, but he was just born with it. When he has a spill of emotions, his hair glows golden, like my eyes glow like the Caribbean sea. I sit next to him quietly, and he turns his head to snap at me, but then he sees me, and stops. Tears over flow and he hugs my tightly, as if he is afraid that I will disappear.

" Aurora" he chokes out into my neck. I smile sadly and grip him tightly.

" I'm here Ben, I'm here." I laugh through tears " look at me! You got the tears flowin'" he laughs like he hasn't in a long time, and looks me straight into my eyes, and cups the side of my face. He leans down and rests his forehead on mine. My heart flutters in my chest at how close we are. The final bell rings and Ben and I jump apart, I faces burning like a rose on fire. He looks down and I look out the window, and control the water on the glass. _what if…_

Percy's POV

Gym was naturally my favorite class, but with coach hedge, it was kinda annoying, with him wanting to kill everybody, and always carrying a club around. I was in the locker room talking to Ben, who was acting like he won the lottery. He was so joyful, so…. so happy, It was good to see after-_ shut the F up Percy. Do NOT THINK ABOUT IT. Shes okay. It would have to take an army of titans to defeat her. _I put my clothes inside the tiny locker and snap the lock on. I put my pen in my shorts' pocket and head out to the hallway. Since I was way early like always, the hall was empty. Annabeth was standing there, fiddling with her shirt, so I walk up to her and put my hands on her waist.

" hey" I say, smiling at her. She looks up at me and grins nervously, as if she cant hide something, but then puts up a poker face of love on_. Huh, that's weird._ Annabeth leans in and kisses me slowly, putting her arms around my neck.

" hey seaweed brain" I chuckle at my nickname. " ready for dodge ball?"

" hell yeah! Im gonna beat you ass at this game you wont even know what's comin'" Annabeth gets a challenging look in her eyes.

" oh yeah? I got a secret weapon" she whispers, then dances away from my grip. She heads back in the locker room, and girls and boys file out into the hall we were just making out in. _a secret weapon…_

"_A_right cupcakes!" coach hedge yells at us. "today is Friday, and we will be playing-"

" DODGE BALL!" leo yells, interrupting his speech. Hedge glares at him and waves his club.

" Anyways, we will be playing the Olympians version-" all of the demigods in the gym snicker "- so choose your teams! Annabeth and Percy!"

Annabeth and I pick our people, and then I see a mysterious and familiar figure enter the gym and side with Annabeth. It was to dark on that side, because Coach Hedges way of playing was to have ¾ of the gym dark. The whistle blows, and I push the thought aside. _I'll figure out later. _I pick up a ball and throw it at Thalia, who was on Annabeth's side. she easily dodges it and she throws a ball at me. It was almost to late to see the electricity that was lace on the outside. I lean towards the side as it wizzes past my head.

" are you trying to kill me?" I yell at her as I throw balls in every direction, getting most of the mortals.

" I thought that was obvious!" she yells back, rolling to be able to dodge the ball Jason threw at her. I tried to get the mysterious person, but he/ she keeps dodging it like it was the easiest thing in the world. The person fires at Nico's blind side and got him out. He gets mad and flings the ball at the person with immense strength, harder than a mortals. He (I'm calling him a he) catches it and flings it back with the same force and hits him in the head, throwing him to the ground. Nico grabs his head and tries to stand up. Jason goes over to help, but that's a big mistake, because the mysterious person throws a ball so hard at Jason, it knocks him down with Nico. _that's IT! I'm gonna get this bastard out RIGHT NOW!_I pick up a ball and throw hard. He step side it like nothing and catches it in mid-air. He throws it at a person on my team and that's the last person besides me. _Alright! You want to go the hard way monster, then lets go. _the whole while, Annabeth team was cheering loudly. I take a deep breath and grab a ball. Deep breath in, deep breath out. I sprint to the center and at the last minute jump and throw the ball with all the strength in me. He ducks under it, and with lightning speed, picks it up and hits me in the stomach in mid-air. It throws me behind and I land on my back, and I lifts the wind out of me. The lights turn on and Annabeth team roars like never before with victory. I manage to get up and look and my defeater._ oh my god….. _It was never and guy! It was Aurora! _Ho-ly shit._


	3. Annabeth's horrid Past

**hey guys! Here's my new chapter! Thanks for the follows and reviews!**

**PERCY'S POV**

" Aurora?" I whisper as I run to her and grab her in the biggest bear hug in history. She laughs and hugs me back.

" I missed you seaweed brain!" she yells.

" not as much as I missed you!" I pick her up and swing her around. I put her down and give her a mock stern look. She looks at me and starts laughing again.

" what?" I ask her, totally confused.

" your head is full of kelp Percy! Have you not notice that you are crying?" _what? _I run my hand under my eyes and sure enough, I have tears running down me cheeks. I quickly try to wipe them off. _how embarrassing._

" don't worry Percy, Ben cried too" Aurora sigh dramatically " I'm just that big of a deal" she was trying to get me to forget it, and it worked. I punched her arm and laughed.

" Shut up" I mutter. She smiles innocently.

" AURORA" a group of demigods yell. They come over and give Aurora a big group hug.

" hey Guys!" she yells and hugs them all. When she gets to Nico, she has a expression of apology. " Nico, I am so sorry. Kind of. Maybe just a little- but lets not think of that, shall we? How's it goin' death breath? Haven't seen you in a while!" she ruffles his hair like an older sister would. Aurora always treated the campers like her own siblings, and some most that others. Nico hugs Aurora.

" nothing' much without you around" he grins like it and inside joke. Aurora laughs loudly. Then Jason comes over and gives her a hug too.

" what is this?! A hug festival?" Aurora and Jason laugh " one of my most favorite Romans. Have you married Piper yet?" Jason turns beat red and looks at his shoes.

" of course not! Were only 17!" he exclaims. Everyone laughs. Aurora could always put a smile on everyone's faces.

" one more year buddy! I'm expecting invitations" Aurora teases.

" you forgot me, Roar" Leo pouts like a kid.

"savin' the best for last!" she says and gives Leo a big bear hug. She starts talking to the others and having a good time, and I just watch her, enjoying the moment of when she's finally home. Annabeth comes up from behind me and snakes an arm around my waist.

" it feels good to have her back" she mummers into my shoulder. I nod in agreement. " it's as if the last piece to the half-blood puzzle was finally found" I twist around to look at her.

" you make it sound like she's been dead and brought back, or as if she has betrayed us and we have "finally" forgive her" I roll my eyes and Annabeth gives my an incredulous look.

" she might as well have with the quest the gods set on her shoulders. She shouldn't have to go through all that! I mean, the gods said that there was a very likely chance that she would fail and die, Percy, do you not remember that?"

" of course I do Annabeth! How could I not?" I snap at her, then I sigh in regret. " sorry, its just…-"

" no Percy it's my fault. I was trying to prove a point and pushed. Sorry Perce. Damn my Smartness" she shakes her head and I laugh.

" no its fine" I lean down and press my lips against hers as she puts her other arm around my waist.

" come on guys! Can you save it for the janitors closet or something? " Aurora yells at us. The demigods snicker.

" Yep. Good to have you back sis"

LINEBREAK

ANNABETHS POV

"… Yeah! And then Octavian comes over and Fricken' blows up my clothes! I was like ' what the Hades was that for?' and he said 'you wretch of Greek'. Really Octavian? Am I suppose to say you 'stink of weird Roman'?" Aurora throws her hands up. " thanks dude, but I already know im Greek, no need to blow up my favorite shirt. Thank gods he isn't praetor, or I would have stomped right out of the Roman Camp" we were listening to Aurora tell her story about her quest, and I have to say, its pretty weird and scary. Percy laughed with our other friends that sat at our lunch table. There were 4 mortals, but I'm pretty sure they think we are discussing a dream.

" how was Reyna?" I ask her.

" Good! She's dating a son of Mars. He's actually really sweet, and you can tell Reyna loves him" Aurora takes Ben's uneaten apple and bites into it.

She kept talking to Percy and I zoned out until I feel a hand grip my shoulder and turn me around. I look into his face and scream. Immediately Percy and Aurora jump up and shield me from the person.

It was Max. The one who tried to rape me in San Francisco.

" what do you want?" Aurora growls. He looks up and down at her, as if picturing her naked and then smiles like he wants her.

" oh nothing sweetheart" Max says " I just have some unfinished business with Annie here"

" and what's that?" Percy's fists clench at the ready.

" oh" max comes closer to me " we were about to have a… _great _time, but she ran away." he looks at me. " don't you still want to do it with me Annabeth?" I tremble in fear, remembering the time when he pushed me against the wall of an alley way and tried to take my shirt off. Aurora shoves him hard and he tumbles to the floor.

" Percy, I want you to take Annabeth home" she says in Greek " or at least somewhere till bell. she has the rest of the classes with me, and I'm sure that the others will help her" the demigods nod. Max gets up and grins cruelly at me and Percy.

" what's that moron language you guys made up, huh?" he reaches to grab Aurora. She takes his wrist and twists it angrily, then spins him around, puts him on the floor, then lands on his back. He yells in pain and thankfully no one has noticed yet because we are in the very back of the commons. Max tries to spin around and fight, but she held him steady.

" Travis, give me my sunglasses" she hollers.

" w-what are you t-talking about?" he asks nervously as if trying to hide something.

" GIVE ME MY GODSDAMN SUNGLASSES RIGHT NOW TRAVIS STOLL!" He hands them over and she puts them on while holding Max down. Her eyes glow when she is angry, so she put them on so that no one would see.

" come on Annabeth" Percy says as he grabs my hand and leads out the cafeteria and down the hall. We find an empty closet ( and guess what? It was the janitors. Your welcome Aurora!). Percy sits on a bucket upside down and pulls me into his lap. I didn't realize I was crying until Percy started to say comforting words into my ear.

" can you tell me about him?" he asks me with he thinks I'm ready.

I sniffle and wipe my nose on my sleeve. I know. Very sanitary.

" in California, I didn't have friends, and every guy there threw themselves at me. That guy in there, max, didn't take no for an answer, so one day I was walking home from school and.." Percy tenses up, as if he knew the answer. " he shoved me in to the wall of the dark alley and tried to rape me Percy! All my stupid hard work training didn't help me one bit! Finally a hell hound tried to attack, and so I was able to attack. Oh Percy! It was horrifying!" vicious trembles went through my body as I sobbed into his shoulder. I hated be this weak! I hated it! But I couldn't control it. I could sense Percy's eyes glowing bright. He just held me until I calmed down.

" are you okay?" Percy asks me. I nod as we get up and walk out of the cramped room filled with cleaning supplies. As we step down the hall, I see Aurora, running a hand over her braid and muttering to herself. Her eyes were wide as she was pacing back and forth and staring at the ground.

Let me explain something to you. Aurora Jackson is the most powerful demigod Alive. But with great power came curses. When she was 5 years old, a roman follower cursed her so that she could…. See into peoples memorys in the past. She never told anyone the full story, but she can images when she sometimes touches peoples arms, shoulders, anything, but that's every once in a while. So that's probably why she was staring into space, because she saw the memory of when Max tried to … rape me.

She looks are way and runs to me and gives me a big hug.

" he's in the nurses office right now" she looks down " after I saw the memory I kinda blanked out in anger and…. A-ha…. Lets just say he wont be here for the rest of the day" Percy gives her a high five.

"way to go Roar!" he exclaims. I roll my red rimed eyes. The bell rings, and we head to our lockers, then to class.

LINE BREAK

SKIP TO 6TH PERIOD Ben's Pov

I already knew that Greek 101 ( I know, stupid name right? Blame it on the teachers) was going to be easy. I mean, we have godly parents for crying out loud!

Anyways, I was sitting next to Aurora, who was consistenly checing on Annabeth. She already told me the story, and I wanted to hurt Max even more. And it must be hard for Aurora to, since she saw the memory. During lunch, Aurora snapped and started to punch max repeatedly. Jason and I had to pull her off of him in order to make her stop. Then Aurora went to the hall way to cool off, and that's were we found Percy and Annabeth. Unfortunately, Max was "feeling" better, and was in our 4,5, and 6th period. So Max was sitting directly behind Annabeth, and Percy's arm was around her protectively. The final bell rang and interrupted my thoughts as the teacher walked in.

" good after noon class" mrs. Quimberly says. " since we have finished Spartan and Athenian Quarter, we will now be doing Mythology. Ben, may you tell us what you about Greek mythology?"

" well, I probably know too much, Mrs. Quimberly" I tell her in Greek. All the demigods that happen to be in this class nod their heads. The teacher looks at me in confusion, and I realize she cant speak Greek language!

" what did you just say Ben?" she asks me.

" I said that I know a lot" I reply. She looks disappointed in me.

" I was expecting an answer Ben" she shakes her head slightly, and all I can think is, _what the hades is her problem? Its not like I let the world down._

" yeah loser, you probably know nothing. In fact, I know you don't have any knowledge in your puny little brain" Max snaps at me. _he did not just say that! _I pull out my grey beanie and put in on, covering my hair that is probably glowing slightly. Aurora grips the sides of her chair in anger. The teacher just turns back to the class and starts asking questions. _she's not gonna get this punk in trouble? _unfortunately, I was sitting by Annabeth, so Max was also behind me.

We started to do a lame, boring worksheet, then out of the corner of my eyes I see Aurora tense up and see her hand search for mine in frantic. She finds it and loops her fingers with mine, and exhales her held breath. She does this a lot, like she's holding on to sanity with the look in her eye. She will do it to anyone(well, us demigods). Max saw this and leaned forward to whisper at us.

" awwww, well if it isn't the love birds" he says. I really don't know why he is doing this after what Aurora did at lunch, but he's really asking for it. I had to hold both of Aurora's hands to keep her from getting the daggers out of he boots that I knew she had. Then the intercom crackles to life.

" Aurora Jackson, please report to the Principles office. _NOW" _Aurora slowly gets up, fully aware of all the students staring at her. She turns out to walk out of the aisle, but then stops in front of Max. she pivots and slams he palms on the desk. Max leans back in fear.

" _You little shit" _Aurora hisses " _couldn't handle your own problems? that's fine." _she leans closer " _I'll handle them for you" _she straightens and stomps out of class, grumbling in Greek the whole way.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Man! That was a loonnggg chapter! (well, for me. Typing stories is not as easy as it seems) Hoped you guys liked it! **


End file.
